Love Cycle
by Kayshone
Summary: It's Bangtan fanfict- Tentang perjuangan Yoongi yang bertahan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin, tentang Jin yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta Yoongi kembali, tentang Park Pervert Jimin yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Yoongi, Tentang cinta monyet antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, Tentang dua pasangan aneh Namjoon dan Hoseok.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik kayshone

Cast : Member BTS and other

Pair : Find it by yourself :p

Rating : Sama kayak pair :v #ditendang

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo everywhere, GJ

.

.

.

-Kayshone present-

.

.

Love Cycle

.

.

Enjoy~~

"Tuan Jimin, sudah siang. Apa tuan tidak berangkat sekolah?", tanya wanita separuh baya di dekat pintu cokelat dengan sedikit ukiran disana. Tangannya ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di depannya. Takut sang pemilik kamar akan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan.

"Ketuk saja, jika Park Stupid Jimin marah lapor padaku ahjuma."

"Ta..tapi tuan."

"Aku akan melindungimu ahjuma."

"..."

"Baiklah, ahjuma buatkan sarapan saja. Biar aku yang bangunkan."

"Maaf tuan, sa—"

"Sssttt... Buatkan aku sarapan."

"Permisi tuan."

"Hmmm..."

Dia menghela napas ketika melihat satu-satunya pembantu –yang-masih-bertahan- di rumahnya beranjak menuruni tangga. Kini pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu di dekatnya.

BRUAKK

Satu tendangan, engsel pintu lepas.

"BODOH SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN! JANGAN MENENDANG PINTU KAMARKU!"

Sang pelaku tersenyum, 'Dia bangun.'

"Selamat pagi hyung~"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, ia masih duduk diatas ranjang king size-nya. Ia melihat kearah adik satu-satunya yang tergolong kedalam spesies 'alien' dan yang merusak pintu kamarnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi hyung, engsel pintumu harus diganti."

"Bisakah sehari saja kau bertindak normal, Taehyung? Bisakah kau tidak menendang pintuku setiap hari? Kau bisa mengetuknya, atau menggebraknya ata—"

"Bisakah kau cepat bangun dan mandi? Ayah sudah menunggu dibawah. Anyway itu caraku untuk membangunkanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau aku seperti itu, jangan pernah mengunci pintu gudang ini eh maksudku kamar."

Jimin berdecak malas, ia melihat adiknya tengah mengambili barang di kamarnya yang berserakan. Tolong katakan padanya kalau kamarnya tidak berantakan, hanya saja seperti kapal pecah.

Mari deskripsikan.

Buku berserakan di lantai, komik dan majalah diatas kasur, kaos celana jaket topi dimana-mana, sisa makanan ringan di lantai, meja nakas tidak terlihat bagian atasnya, dan lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah bisakah kau mengantar minuman ini ke ruang tamu?"

"Ah- ne, memangnya ada siapa?"

"Mungkin mau mengadopsi anak, tapi juga tidak mungkin kau diadopsi. Kau kan sudah besar, dan lagi kau tukang makan."

"Yak Jongdae! Kau membuat fitnah! Aku akan melapor pada Minseok hyung!"

Di ruang tamu tampak dua orang berbincang-bincang santai. Yoongi mendekati mereka dan meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan di meja. Minseok [pemilik panti] mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk kembali. Yoongi mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya...

"Siapa namamu?"

"A..annyeong haseyo, Joneun Yoongi imnida, Mannaseo bangapsseumnida."

"Hmm... Aku pernah melihatmu sedang di tepi jalan tengah mengobati anak kecil dan memberinya permen, lalu kau menggendongnya. Iya bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menemukannya."

Minseok mengangguk mantap, "Yoongi kemasi barangmu."

Mata Yoongi terbelalak, "A..aku?"

Minseok tersenyum, "Tenang, kau tidak diadopsi. Hanya ditugaskan mengurus rumah saja."

Dan itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan panti asuhan ini. Karena ia berjanji akan membantu merawat anak-anak terlantar yang butuh kasih sayang. Jujur saja, dari dulu seorang Min Yoongi tidak pernah mau bahkan anti dengan kata adopsi.

.

.

"Hoy Jimin, kau punya rencana untuk calon adik kelas kita nanti?"

"Tsk, Namjoon apa kau lupa? Kita sudah kelas 12, fokus ujian.", Jimin meraih cola di depannya dan menenggaknya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Kenapa kau mendadak rajin bocah?"

"Yak, kita seumuran."

"Ahaha, baiklah. Hmm... Apa adikmu bersekolah disini?"

Jimin hanya berdehem tanda mengiyakan, "Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Dia sangat manis, aku akan menjadikannya pacarku nanti."

SPLAAAKK

"YAK!"

"Aku tidak akan merestuinya! Adikku terlalu polos untuk kau jadikan pacar. Karena kau akan mengotori pikirannya! DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!"

"Ck, Hell kau kakak yang kejam. Seperti ibu tiri saja."

"Biar saja. Ah aku dengar Seokjin akan pulang."

"Ck, biarkan. Aku akan menendangnya jika ia tak membawa oleh-oleh."

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Taehyung meletakkan sepedanya di depan garasi lalu masuk kedalam rumah tercintanya. Baru saja ia masuk, ia sudah mendengar sebuah suara rengekan, ia pun menghela napas dan mencari sumber suara.

Dan benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, Jimin dan pembantunya. Jimin berada di sudut ruangan memojokkan pembantunya dengan jarak sekitar dua , seorang Jimin yang selalu iseng entah apa, selalu menakuti pembantunya dengan kadal peliharaannya.

"Tsk, jangan menakutinya! Atau kadalmu ku goreng."

Mendengar suara dari arah pintu, Jimin hanya mendengus kesal. Adiknya berdiri disana, dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Ia lalu berjalan melewati adiknya, dan dengan sengaja menyenggolkan bahunya dengan bahu Taehyung.

"Ahjuma tidak apa-apa?", Taehyung beranjak dan membantunya berdiri. Ia menatap miris wanita paruh baya di depannya. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat ketegaran pembantunya. Berkali-kali Taehyung mengatakan, jika tidak kuat dengan tingkah Jimin katakan padanya dan ia akan mencarikan pekerjaan baru untuknya. Namun tawarannya selalu ditolak dengan alasan sebuah pengabdian pada keluarga Park.

"Haloo...Appa pulang~~"

"Ahjuma kembali ke kamar saja, aku akan ke depan."

"Baik Tuan."

Di ruang tamu, Jimin tetap duduk dengan komik dan headset yang ia pasang sebelah. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum girang, terutama setelah kedatangan Taehyung ke ruang tamu.

"Lihat, apa yang appa bawa?", Jimin tetap berkutat dengan komiknya dan tidak melirik sedikitpun. Tuan Park menarik lengan sosok yang tadinya dibelakangnya, tangannya menggandeng tangan putih itu. Taehyung membelalak, "Appa sudah gila?"

"Apa maksudmu Tae?"

"Appa akan menikah dengannya. Dia masih muda dan masa depannya masih panjang. Lagipula aku tidak butuh eomma."

Tuan Park hanya tertawa apalagi sosok disampingnya memasang wajah heran, "Siapa yang akan menikah? Dia yang akan mengurus kalian selama appa pergi bisnis ke Jepang besok."

"Aku tidak butuh pembantu appa, kita sudah punya pembantu dirumah.", Jimin menatap sinis namja manis di dekat appanya.

"Dan kau selalu menggangunya Jimin, appa tahu itu."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sumringah, ia langsung menarik tangan namja disamping appanya. "Mari hyung, kuberi tahu letak kamarmu."

Sementara Jimin memasang senyum meremehkan, 'Kita lihat dia bisa bertahan sampai kapan.'

.

.

Inilah Yoongi di tempat barunya, kediaman keluarga Park. Kini ia sedang berada dalam kamar barunya yang bahkan lima kali lebih luas dari kamarnya di panti asuhan.

"Aku tinggal dulu err—"

"Ah, panggil saja Yoongi Tuan."

"Ah, iya Yoongi-hyung. Eh.. Yak tak perlu memanggil tuan, aku lebih muda darimu. Oh iya, kata appa kau akan satu sekolah denganku. Aku mau mandi dulu daah~"

CKLEK

"A..apa? Sekolah? Berapa lama aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah? Ah biarlah."

"Aaaaahh senangnya. Kasurnya sangat nyamaan~", Yoongi duduk di ranjang dan mulai membuka isi kopernya. Ia menata semuanya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah bingkai foto dengan foto dua orang didalamnya, tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung."

*flashback on*

"Yoongi, katakan padaku kenapa?", manik cokelat itu berusaha mencari letak keseriusan di mata Yoongi. Sementara itu, Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang memaksa menjebol pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu hyung."

"Yoongi, lihat lawan bicaramu saat kau berbicara.", Suaranya melembut, tangannya meraih dagu Yoongi dan mengangkatnya agar matanya bertatapan dengan mata miliknya.

"A..aku berkata jujur hyung.", Yoongi menahan isakannya. Ia dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di mata kekasihnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu Yoon, tapi ingatlah aku tetap mencintaimu."

Hari-hari pun berlalu, dan akhirnya Yoongi melihat kekasihnya menjadi pacar dari seorang yeoja yang notabenenya adalah kakak sepupunya.

FYI, kedua orang tua Yoongi meninggal karena kecelakan beruntun. Ia tinggal sendirian di rumah, sampai akhirnya paman dan bibinya menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama. Yoongi menolak dan menawarkan keluarga paman dan bibinya tinggal dirumahnya. Hari-hari berlalu dan timbullah niat buruk bibinya untuk mendepak dirnya jauh-jauh dari rumah dan menikmati sisa kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Yoongi. Dan ternyata keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Yoongi, ia didepak dari rumahnya sendiri karena dituduh mencuri uang bibinya. Finally, ia dikirim ke panti asuhan dan menetap disana.

Walaupun ia tinggal sendiri di panti asuhan. Ia tetap memiliki satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kekasihnya. Namun entah kenapa keberuntungan sekali lagi tidak berpihak padanya. Bibinya memaksanya untuk memutuskan kekasihnya, karena sepupunya ternyata menyukai kekasihnya. Betapa menyedihkannya hidup Yoongi.

*flashback off*

CKLEK

Yoongi menyembunyikan fotonya di bawah bantal. Ia langsung berdiri melihat seseorang di ambang pintu, lalu tersenyum.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan tersenyum ramah,"Ada ap—"

"Ck... jangan sok akrab, kau hanya—"

Jimin mendekati Yoongi selangkah, reflek Yoongi mundur selangkah. Jimin langsung menarik bahu kecil Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Tangannya mengunci lengan kecil Yoongi dan menyandarkannya di sisi kiri kanan kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi membeku seketika melihat sorotan tajam dari Jimin. Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali, sampai Jimin membisikkan sesuata di telinganya. "Pembantu."

CKLEK

"Anou permisi Yoo—eh"

"Keluar dan tutup pintunya.", Jimin melirik kearah pintu dimana pembantunya berdiri dengan raut ketakutan. Setelah pintu ditutup Yoongi memanfaatkannya untuk mendorong dan memberontak. Namun asal kalian tahu, cengkraman tangan Jimin sangat kuat.

"Whoa... kenapa memberontak?", Jimin menyerigai melihat wajah manis di depannya ketakutan. Ia hanya memandang dengan tenang. Yoongi membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Uuuh~ manisnya... Jadi kita mulai dari mana hmm?"

"Lepashhmmpptt...", Yoongi mengatupkan mulutnya dan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri saat Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya. Jimin hanya tersenyum menyerigai mendengarnya, ia hanya mengendusi leher Jimin. Dan pastinya lagi, perlahan Jimin meraih lengan kecil itu dan meletakkannya di bahu kekarnya. Setelah itu ia berusaha menahan Yoongi di pinggangnya.

Yoongi mulai melemas. Gosh, Jimin mengendusi lehernya sebagai daerah sensitifnya. Desiran napasn Jimin mennggelitik lehernya, dan mungkin tubuhnya bisa dipastikan akan ambruk dalam sekejap, namun ia merasa lengan Jimin ada di pinggangnya dan menahannya. Dan oh, ia baru tahu kalau tangannya sudah ada di bahu Jimin.

"Yoong—"

Brukk

"Eh?"

Yoongi terjatuh kedalam pelukan Jimin. Jimin menatapnya dengan heran. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat sedikit pucat, bibirnya memerah mungkin karena Yoongi menggigitnya, matanya terpejam dan napasnya tersenggal, dan yang terakhir adalah tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Hhhh... aku belum menciumnya.", Jimin menghela napas dan menggendongnya lalu merebahkannya ke atas ranjang. Ia menidurkan Yoongi dan menyalakan AC-nya.

.

.

"Eungh...", Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekitarnya, sudah pagi ternyata. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola. "A...apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yoongi berlari menuju ke kamar mandi bahkan hampir terpeleset. Ia menuju wastafel dan melongok ke kaca yang ada didepannya. Ia mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Pertama, Jimin masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Selanjutnya ia sudah dikunci di tembok. Lalu kemudian mengendusinya—

"Astaga!", Yoongi mengecek lehernya. Syukurlah masih bersih, "Arrgghh... dasar. Baru ketemu saja sudah main seperti itu. Ya Tuhan kuatkan imanku.", ujarnya sambil menggosok lehernya dengan sabun.

Yoongi tengah membantu ahjuma yang tengah memasak di dapur. Tuan park sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, beliau akan mengurus paspornya mungkin. Ia menata sarapannya di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Haish... kau tampan sekali. Kkkk..."

Taehyung keluar dengan seragam SMP dengan dua rambut pendeknya yang dikuncir secara paksa, ditambah lagi dengan name card yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Hyuuung~ jangan menggodaku -_- "

"Kkkk... ayo sarapan. Emm kakakmu mana?"

"Ah iya, tolong bangunkan dia hyung. Kamarnya ada disebelah kamarku. Ah iya jangan diketuk pintunya, langsung masuk saja"

.

.

GLEK

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jimin. Tangannya perlahan mengetuk pintunya. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya. Ia ternyata lupa pesan Taehyung tadi, langsung masuk saja tidak perlu diketuk.

CKLEK

Yoongi melongo melihat keadaan kama Jimin. Lalu ia melihat gundukan besar dibalik selimut. Ia berjalan perlahan takut Jimin akan mengganggunya lagi. "Tu...tuan sudah pagi.", Yoongi menepuk pelan selimut dihadapannya.

"Ck... berisik!"

"Anou... apa tuan tidak sekolah?"

"Hmm.."

Ck, Yoongi berusaha menahan amarahnya melihat kelakuan Jimin. Tiba-tiba matanya beralih ke sebuah HP di meja nakas yang ada di dekat ranjang Jimin.

Jimin tidak membuka matanya, "Ambilkan HP nya!"

Yoongi langsung mengambil HP yang dimaksud dan memberikannya.

"Ya..."

"..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita putus!"

"..."

"Shit! Jangan mengganguku. Ooh itu semua kan sudah berlalu, salahmu sendiri itu bukan salahku bodoh."

"..."

"Ck, jangan menangis! Dasar cengeng."

Tutt...tutt

Yoongi kembali berdecak melihat Jimin hanya meletakkan HP nya dengan mata tertutup dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya. "Tuan sudah siang, nanti tuan terlambat."

"Aku malas."

Dasar.

"Bangunlah tuan."

"Jangan memaksaku."

"Ini sudah siang."

"Ck! Iya, pembantu kurang ajar."

Jimin membuka matanya malas. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam, dan tangannya menyibakkan selimutnya. Lalu—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yoongi reflek menutup matanya dan membalik badannya membelakangi Jimin. Oh God mata polosnya ternodai. Ia melihat Jimin yang membuka selimutnya dalam keadaan topless.

Jimin kembali menyerigai, sepertinya itu lucu. Ia mendekati Yoongi yang membelakanginya tadi, lalu meraih bahunya dan membaliknya agar tubuh Yoongi berhadapan dengannya. Jimin menatapnya dengan gemas dan kembali mendorongnya ke arah pintu dan menutupnya tak lupa menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa sarapanku, hmm?" Jimin kembali menahan Yoongi yang terpojok di dinding. Yoongi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, "A..aku tidak tahu."

Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menatap manik cokelatnya. "Oooh... begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai sarapanku hhh." Lanjutnya dan menempelkan hidungnya di hidung Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menatap dengan ketakutan, ia terancam bahaya sekarang.

'Astaga, lucu sekali hahaha.' Batin Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi yang sangat ketakutan, ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin Yoongi yang mengucur dan salah satu alirannya di dekat hidung Yoongi.

Oh God, Yoongi kembali merasakan desiran halus diwajahnya. Ia merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Oh jangan sampai ia pingsan lagi.

Fuuuuhh

.

.

.

TBC

Hueeee XD

Ini fanfict BTS yang kedua, mohon tinggalkan review ya

Review anda adalah semangat saya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik kayshone

Cast : Member BTS and other

Pair : Find it by yourself :p

Rating : Sama kayak pair :v #ditendang

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo everywhere, GJ

.

.

.

-Kayshone present-

.

.

Love Cycle

Chapter II

.

.

Enjoy~~

Fuuuuhh

Jimin meniup bibir Yoongi, kembali Yoongi merinding geli dan ia langsung menutup matanya.

Astaga, ia tidak bisa berbicara. Jimin ternyata benar-benar serius ingin bermain-main dengannya. Mereka berdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai Yoongi membuka matanya dan melihat Jimin yang tengah memandanginya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin dengan kuat apalagi Jimin bertelanjang kaki.

"Arrgghh... Kau—"

"A...aku akan keluar.", Yoongi berbalik setelah ia sedikit mendorong Jimin yang meringis kesakitan. Dan Hell, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, pintu kamar Jimin terkunci. Dan sejak kapan pintu itu dikunci? Apa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Haha... Mau kemana hmm?", Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari pintu. Yoongi semakin membulatkan matanya. "Aku belum sarapan, apa kau mengerti."

"A...aku—"

Tokk Tokk

"Iya aku buka, sebentar.", Jimin berbalik ke pintu. Pasti pembantunya yang selalu menjadi pengganggu 'acaranya'.

BRAAKK

Pintu terbuka, engsel pintu lepas lagi.

Lagi.

Dan hebatnya lagi saat itu juga pintunya berbenturan dengan hidung minimalis Jimin.

"PARK TAEHYUUUUNGGGGGG!"

.

.

Taehyung meminum airnya dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jimin. Dan—eh kenapa kamar Jimin tertutup? Apa Yoongi hyung tidak membangunkan Jimin hyungnya? "Lama, sekali pasti dia susah dibangunkan."

Taehyung menghela napas sejenak, 'mungkin saja Yoongi-hyung lelah membangunkannya. Ia mengetuk pintunya, karena ia tak mau beradu mulut dengan kakak tercintanya(?)

Tokk Tokk

"Iya aku buka, sebentar."

Taehyung mengernyit, 'berarti kamarnya dikunci. Pantas saja Yoongi-hyung tidak mebangunkannya.' Akhirnya ia mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan berinisiatif untuk menjebolkan engsel pintu itu lagi.

BRAAKK

Dan ia mendengar teriakan kakaknya, pintu sudah terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Dan rahangnya langsung menganga melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Yoongi-hyung.

Di kamar Jimin.

Dan kamar Jimin dikunci.

Taehyung melihat Yoongi tak jauh dibelakang Jimin yang sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata Yoongi yang sedikit ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya memanas dan mendidih dengan cepatnya. "Kau apakan dia hyung?" Taehyung berbicara perlahan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidak ada.", Jimin menatap Taehyung datar dan meraih handuknya, lalu ia berjalan melewati Yoongi dan akan ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung... dengarlah... Jika kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan membalasnya."

Jimin mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Ia menyerigai, 'Oh, ternyata dia menyayangi Yoongi. Kkkk~ lihat saja nanti.' Batinnya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting dengan keras. Taehyung mendekati Yoongi dan membantunya untuk bangun, "Hyung, kau tak apa?"

"Hmmm...", Yoongi hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ah iya, appa bilang hyung akan masuk sekolah minggu depan."

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu ia bertanya. "Apa nama SMA nya?"

"Bangtan International School."

DEGG

Dan detik itu juga Yoongi menelan ludahnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah berlantai dua dengan pekarangan penuh dengan tanaman yang menyejukkan mata. Seorang maid mebuka pintu mobil tersebut, ia memasang wajah ramahnya. "Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Hmm..."

Ia berjalan gontai karena efek kelelahan dari penerbangan yang lumayan lama. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang king sizenya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu melirik kearah meja nakas. Disana ada sebuah foto dalam bingkai kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yoon?" ia hanya menggumam dan melihat foto yang arah pandang objeknya bertatapan dengan matanya.

.

.

Hari ini awal pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru di Bangtan International School. Sekolah dengan sejuta prestasi di segala bidang. Dengan seleksi siswa karena kuota siswanya melebihi batas, kini tersisa sebanyak lima ratus siswa. Dan beruntunglah bagi siapa saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Yo...an~nyeong ha ha seyo." Seru salah satu anggota OSIS dengan membawa mic dan mulai melakukan rapp.

"Yak! Namjoon MC tidak menyapa dengan rapp." Zelo memasang raut muka pokerface, Jimin hanya facelpalming melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Eheh... Yo calon adik kelasku, APA KALIAN SIAAAPPPP?!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"INI HARI TERAKHIR APA KALIAN SIAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP?"

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Baiklah, sebelumnya mari kita perkenalan dulu. Karena setiap pertemuan kami harus mengenalkan diri, tolong jangan bosan haha."

Dan perkenalan dimulai dengan nama dan jabatan bahkan merambah ke jejaring sosial dan ajang curhat para OSIS, hingga ada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dimana ketua OSIS nya sunbae?"

Jimin maju dan merebut mic ditangan Namjoon. "Ketua OSIS kami belum bisa hadir sampai hari ini karena ada kepentingan. Jadi apa kalian siap bermain game?"

"YAAAAAA!"

"Bagus, jadi peraturannya adalah setiap peserta akan mendapat satu bando hewan yang berbeda dan tugas kalian adalah mencari pasangan kalian. Seperti ini..."

Jimin memasang bando bertelinga kucing berwarna hitam, dan ia juga memasang hal yang sama di kepala Namjoon. "Nah seperti ini. Lalu tugas kalian selanjutnya adalah mencari OSIS yang kalian tidak suka, lalu berilah ia hukuman. Jika kami selaku OSIS bisa melakukannya, maka kalian yang akan dihukum. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI SUNBAEEE."

"Baik, acara akan dimulai pukul sepuluh sampai pukul tiga."

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan kamar Jimin. Pintunya terbuka, dan ia memutar bola matanya malas. Ini kamar atau kandang ternak? Kacau sekali.

Ia kembali teringat kata-kata ahjuma pembantu keluarga Park. Bahkan Yoongi mencatatnya-saking-banyaknya-di kertas kecil.

**TUGAS**

**Bangunkan tuan Jimin, Taehyung tidak perlu**

**Buatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam kalau ahjuma tidak memasak**

**Bersihkan kamar Tuan Park, Tuan Taehyung, dan Tuan Jimin**

**Berbelanja bahan makanan**

**Selanjutnya, turuti perintah mereka.**

Tadi pagi ia sudah membangunkan seorang Park Mesum Jimin. Sarapan sudah ia buat. Membersihkan kamar Taehyung dan Tuan Park sudah, dan kini tinggal ceklist ketiga yang terakhir.

Kamar Jimin.

"Hhhhh... sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin dan mulai bekerja.

Semoga saja ia tidak kelelahan merapikan kandang ayam *coret* kamar Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kantin. Ia menerima bando kelinci warna putih dengan bagian luar berwarna pink yang—astaga mengurangi kemanly-annya. Ia mengantre untuk membeli minum, dan mencari meja untuk duduk.

"Damn! Kantinnya penuh." Ia bergumam dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Seorang namja duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Ia tampak melihat lalu-lalang peserta berbando hewan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari sambil mencari pasangan bando yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Ehm permisi boleh aku duduk? Kantinnya sedang penuh."

"Iya silah—"

Namja tersebut mendongak dan melihat namja di dekatnya. Ia melirik namecardnya 'Park Taehyung'. "Kan."

Sementara Taehyung mengernyit, "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan?"

"Hah?"

"Bandomu sama denganku."

Hening.

"Whaaa ternyata sama, apa kau punya pasangan? Aku belum mendapatkannya daritadi."

"Baik siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jungkook, kau?"

"Park Taehyung, bangapta."

"Hmm..."

Hening lagi, Taehyung memandangi Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya. "Jadi siapa yang akan kita hukum?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku belum menemukannya, ada usul?"

"Zelo sunbae?"

"Aahh jangan dia baik kok."

Taehyung memasang pokerface , 'Baik apanya, sunbae jahat begitu.'

"Dia saja ya Jung, bbuing~bbuing."

Hell, Jungkook langsung menurut melihat Taehyung melakukan sebuah 'jurus mematikan'. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. "Bagus. Ehm anyway Jung, kau cocok jadi kelinci dengan gigi seperti itu, manis dan lucu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Yak! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! Ayo cari Zelo sunbae."

.

.

BLAM

"Hey Min, kena—"

"Sssssttttt..."

Namjoon mengernyit melihat Jimin datang dengan wajah absurd. "Ada apa?"

"Fuuuuhh... Hyera mengejarku.", Jimin meniup poninya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Heh?"

"Dia tidak mau putus... Pfftt, aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja mata duitan dan centil sepertinya."

"Lalu mantanmu yang lain?"

"Sama saja -_- mereka semua pernah memintaku untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan mereka. Hhhh... walaupun aku mesum tapi aku tidak mau seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak mau melakukan hal berdosa itu."

"Ck! Wajahmu kan penuh dosa Park Jimin."

"Yak!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri sunbae yang 'memang sengaja' menghindar dari hobae-hobaenya.

"Permisi Zelo sunbae."

"Eh... aah kau mau menghukumku manis?" Zelo berbalik dan memasang senyumnya kearah Jungkook, adik kelas incarannya itu.

"Ah- ani, kami berdua." Taehyung bersuara dengan sedikit ketus. Ia mendeathglare sunbae centil di depannya.

Zelo tersenyum dan tidak menghiraukan Taehyung. "Anou sunbae, tolong lakukan hukumannya."

"Apa Jungkookie~?"

Taehyung memasang pose muntah di depan mereka berdua, Yaks menjijikkan. "Tolong ambilkan buah itu sunbae."

"Oke, anyway Jungkookie, kau bisa memanggilku Zelo oppa. Karena kau sangat manis."

"Eh?"/ "Yak!"

Respon yang berbeda dari Jungkook dan Taehyung.

.

.

Jimin melepas blazernya dan melemparkan tasnya serampangan. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu, pukul tiga sore. Taehyung hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan hyungnya

"Ahjuma, dimana pembantu baru kita?"

"Hyung, dia bukan pembantu."

"Berisik."

Ahjuma hanya tersenyum ramah, lebih tepatnya berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Mianhae Tuan, sepertinya tadi ada diatas."

CKLEK

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hening.

Ia melongo sejenak.

Taehyung yang melewati kamar Jimin berhenti. "Yak hyung, kenapa kau—"

Sekarang Taehyung yang melongo.

"Apa aku bermimpi Tae?"

"Tidak hyung, entahlah aku tidak tahu."

Dua saudara itu tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu penyebab tingkah mereka yang berubah menjadi cengo tadi adalah kamar si Park Jorok Jimin yang tadinya adalah kandang ternak berubah menjadi err.. bersih dan rapi.

"Entahlah, hyung aku mau mandi dulu."

Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia melihat berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya dan duduk. Ia melihat ke sisi lain dari ranjangnya dan melihat sesuatu.

Yoongi yang tertidur di lantai dan kepalanya bersandar di pinggiran ranjang Jimin. Jimin menghampirinya, berjongkok di depannya dan melihat wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur. Ia menyingkirkan lap dan kemoceng yang ada di bahu kecil Yoongi dan di genggamannya. Ia juga menelusupkan rambut caramel Yoongi ke belakang telinganya. Melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan keatas.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tangannya. Sejenak ia melirik jam weker di meja nakasnya yang selalu gagal membangunkannya. Tangannya memutar waktunya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga Yoongi.

KRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DUAK

"Hoh..hoh...hohh."

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar dan ia melihat Jimin di depannya. Reflek ia berteriak dan mendorong Jimin hingga ia terbentur dinding. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal dan menenangkan jantungnya.

Yoongi langsung keluar kamar Jimin dengan wajah kusut dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Loh Yoongi hyung? Kenapa? Kau menangis?"

"Tak apa? Aku hanya mengantuk.", Yoongi berjalan gontai menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

CKLEK

"Hyung... aku tidak apa-apa kan?", Taehyung mendekati Yoongi yang duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya. Ia melihat Yoongi membenarkan rambutnya, dan melihatnya mengangguk.

"Ehm... Tae aku mau bertanya satu hal."

"Iya hyung, tanya saja."

"Emm.. apa hyungmu.. engg dia—"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Dia mengganggumu?"

Yoongi hanya diam.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ia tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Ia awalnya adalah anak yang baik, namun suatu hari eomma meninggal. Dia yang paling merasa terpukul, dan ada teman kantor appa yang berusaha mendekati appa dan ternyata appa melamarnya."

Yoongi mendengar dengan seksama.

"Jimin hyung sangat marah karena appa terlihat bahagia dengan teman appa. Semenjak itu Jimin hyung membencinya. Dia juga membenci yeoja selain eomma. Seperti ahjuma contohnya."

"Tapi tadi pagi dia bertelepon dengan yeoja."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin itu mantan pacarnya. Jimin hyung memang berpacaran, tapi tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari dua minggu. Ia selalu mempermainkan wanita, eh aku lupa dia juga pernah memacari namja dan pernah mengganggu namjachingu appa saat itu. Yaah mungkin kesimpulannya, ia selalu mempermainkan uke dan wanita. Jadi hyung, jika dia mengganggumu. Katakan padaku."

GLEK

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. "A... aku akan mandi. Sebaiknya kau belajar Tae."

"Ck! Baiklah hyung."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Taehyung menghampiri kaca di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia membenarkan rambutnya, namun arah pandangannya berpindah pada sebuah bingkai di meja nakas yang ada dibelakangnya dan yang bayangannya memantul ke cermin.

Ia mendekati meja nakas dan meraih bingkai foto tersebut.

"Loh ini kan, Jin hyung."

.

.

Namjoon duduk di sebuah kursi di cafe berhadapan dengan Hoseok kekasihnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan gadgetnya. Sementara Hoseok melirik ke arah Namjoon.

"Ck, jadi kau berpacaran dengan gadgetmu?"

Namjoon mempause gamenya, ia menegernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan."

Namjoon membulatkan mulutnya dan ber'oh' ria. Lalu pandangannya kembali terfokus ke gadgetnya.

'Anjir gak peka!'

Hoseok mengaduk jusnya dengan kasar lalu meminumnya. "Aku pulang saja."

"Iya."

PRAKK

SRAAAAKKK

"Yak, gadgetku. Kau ini kenapa?"

Hoseok melempar gadget yang tadinya ditangan kekasihnya. Gadgetnya terjatuh ke lantai dan bergesekan dengan lantai hingga menimbulkan suara tersebut.

"Dasar gak peka! Pacaran aja sama gadget."

"Dasar bocah! Kalau kau marah jadi tambah lucu kan?!"

BLUSH

"Aku pulang aja."

"Hhhh... aku antar ya."

"Tidak, aku membencimu."

"Aku juga membencimu... Waah kita sehati ya, sama-sama benci."

Namjoon memamerkan senyum manisnya, Hoseok hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum juga.

"Ah iya ya... hehe."

"Ayo kita ke bioskop, ada film baru."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum girang, ia menggandeng tangan Namjoon dan keluar dari cafe.

Ah so sweet sekali -_-

Oke, lupakan pasangan aneh ini -_-

.

.

Jam enam pagi.

"Sini biar ahjuma saja, kau bangunkan Tuan Jimin. Ini sarapannya."

"Ah ne."

CKLEK

Yoongi menghela napas dan membuka pintu kamar Jimin dengan membawa nampan berisi roti dan susu. Ia meletakkannya di meja nakas dan mulai mebangunkan Jimin.

"Tuan, sudah pagi."

"Hmmm..."

Jimin langsung terbangun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Jangan keluar, suapi aku nanti." Titahnya sambil menutup pintu.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia lalu mulai merapikan kamar Jimin.

Lima menit kemudian.

CKLEK

"AAA—Hhhmmppttt"

Jimin membekap mulut Yoongi yang akan berteriak. Siapa yang tidak berteriak Jika melihat Jimin hanya menggunakan boxernya dan memperlihatkan ABSnya dengan handuk bertengger di bahunya.

Yoongi saja berteriak, apalagi fansnya Jimin #ekhem

Author bukan fans Jimin loh :v author fansnya si alien :o

"Ck! Diamlah, kalau berteriak lagi kusumpal bibirmu dengan bibirku."

Mata Yoongi membulat, lalu ia mengangguk perlahan. Jimin melepaskan bekapannya, ia melihat Yoongi langsung menutup matanya.

"Ambilkan blazerku!", Kini Jimin sudah berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Yoongi mengangguk dan membuka lemari Jimin. Ia mulai menyibakkan baju-baju Jimin dan mencarinya.

"Loh kok, tidak ada. Kemarin sudah ku setrika."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat cari. Jangan berbalik apalagi keluar kamar sebelum menemukannya."

Jimin menggigit rotinya dan meneguk susunya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan duduk diranjangnya. Lalu ia menyerigai.

.

.

Tangan Yoongi sudah pegal. Ia belum menemukan blazer Jimin, 'Astaga, kemarin sudah ku setrika dan kumasukkan kesini.' Batinnya. Ia tidak berbalik dan kakinya mulai lelah berjinjit terus karena mencari di almari bagian atas.

"Tuan aku ti—loh?"

Jimin tidak ada disana. Yoongi berjalan ke arah pintu, mungkin masih ada di ruang setrika. Namun matanya membola ketika melihat tulisan di secarik kertas.

**Teruslah mencari, kau tidak akan menemukannya**

**Karena aku membawanya**

"ARRGGGHHHH... SIALAN!"

.

.

"Yo, lihat siapa yang datang.", Zelo melihat ke arah pintu kelas.

"Waaa... Kim Seokjin awawawaw aku merindukanmu.", Namjoon langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Seokjin bahkan ia memeluk dan hampir menciumnya. "Yak! Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Jepang?"

"Baik."

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang. "Mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Tidak kubawa, ada di rumah."

Dan detik itu juga, Jimin menendang bokong Jin. Jimin langsung menyengir, "Itu janjiku kalau kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh."

"Ck! Stupid."

"Hey, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minhyun?"

Jin hanya menatap datar Zelo. "Biasa saja."

Zelo hanya ber'oh' ria. Ia lalu keluar dari kelasnya dengan membawa dua cappucino cup.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Namjoon. Zelo hanya tersenyum girang dan berjalan keluar kelas, "Ehehehe... aku mau ke kelas Jungkookie~ Daaahh..."

Jimin mendelik, "Yak! Namjoon, kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?". Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Yah, kan dia tidak semesum dirimu. Zelo kan anak baik-baik."

"Ck! Apanya -_- kau belum pernah ke kamarnya sih! Coba lihat di bawah kasurnya.", Seokjin membenahi. Kini Namjoon berlari keluar mengejar Zelo.

.

.

"Tae, kau tidak papa?"

"Hmm..."

Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang ternyata menjadi teman sekelasnya, bahkan teman sebangkunya. Ia melihat Taehyung terlihat sedikit pucat dan matanya berair. Jungkook langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Taehyung.

"Ugh, panas... Ayo ke ruang kes—"

"Selamat pagi Jungkookie~"

Taehyung dan Jungkook melihat ke arah pintu, dimana seorang Zelo berdiri dengan cerianya. "Jung, aku membawakan cappucino untukmu."

Mata Jungkook berbinar, "Waah... untukku?"

Zelo mengangguk.

'Ck! Tambah panas saja, aku akan keluar hhh...', taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, menghiraukan Jungkook yang masih berbinar melihat cup cappucino.

Ugh.

Ia melihat bangku di depannya menjadi dua, tiga eh bukan. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya bertumpu pada meja di depannya.

"Tae kau tidak ap—"

BRUKK

.

.

Yoongi tengah membersihkan ruang tamu sendirian. Ahjuma tadi berpamitan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya selama beberapa minggu. Mungkin Yoongi akan semakin tersiksa.

"Hhh... malangnya nasibmu Yoon."

Tokk Tokk

"Eh ada tamu?"

CKLEK

"Permisi ini ahju—eh."

Zelo menatap namja didepannya. Ia kaget bahkan hampir menjatuhkan Taehyung yang terpejam di punggungnya.

"Loh... Kenapa Tae?"

"Anou, dia pingsan. Ruang kesehatan belum dibuka, jadi lebih baik kuantar pulang."

"Ah, ne masuklah."

Zelo masuk kedalam diikuti Yoongi, "Anyway aku baru tahu kalau di rumah ini ada seseorang lagi. Kemana ahjuma? Siapa kau?"

"Ahjuma sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya. Lalu aku pengurusnya, yah seperti pengganti ahjuma."

Zelo berhenti, ia menaikkan Taehyung yang agak merosot. "Eh?"

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, akua masih ada kelas."

"Kalau begitu, kamsahamnida."

"Hmm..."

Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Jimin, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang diangkat. "Kemana sih?", Yoongi menggerutu sambil melihat Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Ia hanya menutupkan selimut ke tubuh Taehyung, lalu beranjak keluar. Sepertinya ia akan membuatkan bubur atau apa saja yang hangat.

CRAAASSS

"Hujan eh? Hmm, sepertinya akan lama."

.

.

Jimin melihat lebih dari sepuluh panggilan di handphonenya, dan ia hanya merejectnya. Tapi sebuah pesan masuk berhasil membuatnya langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan meraih kunci motornya. Ia langsung berlari keluar, padahal jam istirahat tengah berlangsung.

"Masa bodoh, aku lewat pagar saja."

Ia kembali melihat pesan masuknya.

**Datanglah ke tempat awal kau melakukannya, jika tidak kami akan membuatmu kehilangan satu orang lagi.**

"Brengsek!", Jimin memasang kasar helmnya. Ia memacukan sepeda motornya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Jimin kemana?", Tanya Hoseok yang melihat Jimin sekilas tadinya. Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Nyari'in Jimin ya ternyata."

"Tsk, iya Jimin kan tampan, lucu, ABSnya menarik. Tidak sepertimu.", Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hhh… tolong jangan bertengkar, aku lelah.", Jin berusaha menetralkan suasana. Ia tidak tahan ketika melihat dua pasangan aneh itu beradu mulut, dan hanya berakhir pada cengiran atau apa saja yang tidak wajar.

Zelo tiba-tiba dating, "Hei, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Jin menggeleng, "Zel, apa kau berpas-pasan dengan Jimin?"

"Memangnya jimin kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Sudah datang rupanya."

Jimin melepas blazernya, lalu menyampirkannya di sepeda motornya. "Sekarang kalian mau apa?"

Tiga orang di depannya tertawa lepas, "Tidak ada bocah, kami hanya meminta adikmu yang lucu itu. Mungkin dia bisa jadi mainan kami bertiga."

"Tsk, kau pikir aku mau?"

"Kau pikir kau mau kehilangan ayahmu? Kudengar ayahmu sedang dalam perjalanan, benar bukan? Apa kau mau dia akan menyusul ibumu?"

Jimin mendelik, "Kau."

"Apa?"

BUGH

"Brengsek kau bocah!"

"Kim Donghyun, hentikan dulu. Biar aku saja, sudah lama aku tidak berkelahi.", seorang menahan lengan namja yang bernama Donghyun tadi.

"Jeongmin, tidak. Aku saja."

"Youngmin, aku saja ya."

Jimin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Ck! Kalian bertiga lawan aku!"

"Hahaha… bocah, kau sendirian bodoh."

"Oh."

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"ARRRRGGGHHHH…."

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai XD

Makasih udah baca, ini fanfic semakin kacau QAQ, maafkan saya *bow*

Oh iya, terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang mau baca XD

Mind to review?

Review anda semangat saya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik kayshone

Cast : Member BTS and other

Pair : Find it by yourself :p

Rating : Sama kayak pair :v #ditendang

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo everywhere, GJ

.

.

.

-Kayshone present-

.

.

Love Cycle

Chapter III

.

.

Enjoy~~

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"ARRRRGGGHHHH…."

Mata Jimin berkunang-kunang, ia menatap nanar tiga orang di depannya.

Perutnya-tentu-absnya-, rahangnya, dan pinggangnya adalah sasaran awal.

"Masih kurang Jimin?"

_Oh_, lihatlah sekarang. Ia melihat serigaian muncul dari mereka bertiga. Ia mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya lalu meludah.

"Pengecut! Main keroyokan, apa-apaan itu!?" Jimin memandang mereka satu-per-satu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Hening sejenak.

Donghyun memasang _pokerface_, "Bukannya tadi kau mengajak untuk langsung duel tiga lawan satu?"

Jimin kicep.

_Oke_ lupakan.

Youngmin mengernyit, ia lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Salahmu sendiri tidak mengajak temanmu."

Jimin hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau takut. Aku akan melawanmu dulu, bagaimana?"

Jimin tak bergeming.

Donghyun maju dan menarik kerah Jimin, "Kau tuli bocah?"

BUGH

Satu pukulan sukses melayang di pipi Jimin. Bagus, Jimin tersungkur.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan Jimin nanti untuk membalasnya.

Jika ia masih sadar.

.

.

Masih jam sepuluh, hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Yoongi menatap nanar _handphone _nya. Sudah berapa kali ia menelepon Jimin? Entah tiba-tiba kenapa ia jadi khawatir-ekhem.

Jadi Yoongi, jelaskan pada author apa yang kau rasakan #plaakk

Drrttt...Drrttt

"_Yeobose_—"

"_Jemput aku di bangunan bekas toko kue di dekat sekolah, kira- kira sepuluh meter dari sekolah_."

Tuuutt...tuutt

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"Aku tidak tahu jalannya -_- ."

Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Taehyung sedang tidur mana mungkin aku membangunkannya dan bertanya padanya. Ah ahjuma juga sedang pulang kampung, aku juga tidak tahu nomornya astaga." Yoongi berdecak dan mengambil jaketnya.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berjalan di area yang baru dikenalnya. Ia melihat penunjuk jalan dan mungkin bertanya pada beberapa orang dimana tempat _'Bangtan International School'_ .

.

.

Jimin bersandar di tembok bangunan yang tadinya ia katakan pada Yoongi. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya perlahan. _Damn_ _it_, berapa banyak memar yang ada di tubuhnya? Ia tidak bisa menghitungnya. Ia masih sadar pun sudah syukur.

Mungkin kali ini Youngmin dan rekan-rekannya memberinya 'belas kasihan' karena Jimin tak banyak merespon saat adu jotos tadi.

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat sesuatu.

Park Taehyung.

Adik berisiknya yang lucu dan terlalu polos dan menyebalkan. Ia mengadah ke langit sana dan memejamkan matanya yang perih sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya.

Matanya terpejam, lama.

"Tu...tuan dimana anda?"

Mata Jimin terbuka perlahan begitu mendengar suara kecil Yoongi dari jauh. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Yoongi menyembul dari sisi lain tembok yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin, dan agak buram untuk melihat Yoongi jika kalian berada di posisi Jimin.

"Astaga! Tuan kenapa?"

"Berisik! Bawa aku pulang. Bawa motorku!."

"Hah?"

"_Ck_! Cepat."

Dan Yoongi pun mulai membopong Jimin.

"_Ck_! Aku bisa sendiri."

Jimin melepaskan pegangan Yoongi dengan satu sentakan. Walau mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang lemas, ternyata tenaganya masih ada.

Brukk

Dan detik itu juga Jimin terjatuh. Mungkin karena ia tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Ck_! Sudah kuduga. Ayo Tuan berdiri."

Dan Jimin hanya pasrah dibopong Yoongi.

"Ehm— Tuan?"

"Apa lagi? Cepat bawa aku pulang!"

"Eee... anou, heheh aku tidak bisa memakai sepeda motormu yang besar itu."

GLODAK

"Yasudah panggil taksi atau apalah aku tid—Aduh!"

Dan Yoongi pun mulai panik kembali.

.

.

CKLEK

Kini Yoongi membopong Jimin ke ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Jimin yang sudah –sangat – lemas ke ranjangnya. Jimin menutup matanya perlahan, sepertinya kini saatnya untuk tidur.

Hening sesaat.

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil kompres." Yoongi menepuk dahinya. Ia bergegas menuju ke dapur dan mengembil handuk dan air. Ia juga melongok ke kamar Taehyung dan memastikan apakah Taehyung sudah bangun atau belum.

Ternyata belum.

"Astaga! Aku merawat dua orang sekaligus."

Yoongi kembali dengan air hangat dan handuk kecil serta obat merah untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia melihat Jimin yang tertidur pulas, dan mungkin Jimin agak sulit bergerak karena sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Yoongi mulai mengompres bagian luar tubuh Jimin terlebih dahulu. Ia juga mendengar suara Jimin yang meringis kesakitan, eh apa Jimin merasakan perih?

Yoongi pun menutupi tubuh Jimin dengan selimut, lalu beranjak keluar untuk mengecek Taehyung. Namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku eomma, aku sendirian."

Mata Yoongi membelalak dan berbalik, ia melihat Jimin menahan lengannya dengan mata terpejam. Lalu ia mendengar suara napas Jimin yang mulai teratur.

Jimin sedang bermimpi.

Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin perlahan lalu beranjak ke kamar Taehyung.

"Oh hyung, siapa yang mengantarku ke rumah."

Taehyung langsung bertanya begitu melihat Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya. Yoongi membantu Taehyung untuk duduk dan menyandarkannya di sisi ranjang bagian kepala dan menopangnya dengan bantal.

"Mungkin temanmu, aku kurang tahu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menarik-narik lengan Yoongi dengan mata lucunya. "Hyuuungg~ aku lapar."

"Iya, aku buatkan bubur saja ya."

"_Shireo_~ bubur tidak enak, aku mau nasi lembut dengan ayam."

Yoongi menjitak dahi Taehyung, "Sama saja -_- ."

"Heheh... bercanda hyung."

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi datang dengan semangkok bubur dan segelas susu. Ia menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"_Ck_! Singkirkan benda itu lalu makan."

Taehyung hanya berdehem pelan lalu melirik kearah nampan yang dibawa Yoongi. "Ngaaahh... tidak ada ayamnya?"

"Ayamnya dimakan kucing, sudah cepat makan."

"_Shireo_~ tidak enak tanpa ayam."

"Haish... ini bubur manis, bukan bubur asin."

"Shire—"

"ARRRGGHHHH"

Hening sejenak, Taehyung dan Yoongi saling pandang.

"TUAN JIMIN!"/ "PARK JIMSTUPID!"

.

.

"YOOOONGIII SARAPANNYA MANAAA?" Teriak Jimin dari kamarnya.

Hari ini Jimin tidak masuk sekolah, Taehyung sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu Yoongi? Ia masih mempunyai tiga hari untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah barunya.

Yoongi membawakan kopi dengan roti panggang dan membawanya ke kamar Jimin. Ia menghela napas besar dulu sebelum memasuki kamar Jimin.

Ingat! Kamar Jimin sudah tidak menjadi kandang ayam. Ia kemarin sudah membersihkannya dengan susah payah.

CKLEK

Dan Yoongi menarik semua pemikirannya barusan.

"Apa aku salah masuk kamar tuan?"

Yoongi menatap horor kamar Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggeleng, dengan serigaian.

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi kemarin ak—"

"Itu kan kemarin, anak manis~"

DEGG

Oke lihat sekarang nampannya hampir saja jatuh dan Yoongi hampir terjungkal mendengarnya. Ia memasang wajah datar dan menghampiri ranjang Jimin, karena Jimin tidak bisa-atau- mungkin bisa disebut belum kuat bangun.

"Suapi! Lalu bersihkan kamarku!"

Dan bagi Yoongi ini akan menjadi hari yang akan membosankan.

Lagi.

.

.

"Yaah Taehyung kau sudah sehat?" tanya Jungkook sedikit khawatir. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Omong-omong terimakasih sudah mengantarku kemarin."

Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya dan menga—Tapi tunggu, Mengantar?

"Eum... Aku tidak mengantarmu kemarin."

Taehyung mendelik, "La..lalu siapa?"

"Aku."

Itu bukan jawaban dari Jungkook. Taehyung merasa familiar dengan suara ini.

Dan suaranya berasal dari belakangnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung menengok ke belakang.

"ANJIR JADI—ASDFGHJKL%$ !^*&^$% #$"

Taehyung ingin muntah.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

Sementara pemilik suara hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. "Hai Jung, aku membawa banyak _cookies _hari ini."

Mata Jungkook berbinar, "Terimakasih Zelo _sunbae_~"

Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya, "Panggil aku _oppa_."

"YAK!"

Dan kemudian Taehyung siap adu jotos dengan _sunbae _nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

NYENYENYENYE

Yoongi mendengus kesal sambil merapikan kamar Jimin dengan sedikit kasar. Ia melirik Jimin yang sedang duduk berselonjor anteng dan bersandar pada punggung ranjangnya.

NYENYENYENYE

Kamar Jimin sunyi, hening. Hanya ada suara dari _tab_ yang ada di tangan Jimin.

NYENYENYENYE

Dan Yoongi bisa menebak kalau Jimin sedang bermain game _Pou_.

NYENYENYENYE

.

Jimin hanya tertawa dalam hati, ia sudah berhasil mengacak-acak kamarnya sendiri dalam waktu semalam.

Yah, walaupun ia sempat terpeleset celana dalamnya sendiri yang –sengaja-ia-letakkan- berceceran.

Ia hanya melirik Yoongi sekilas. Tapi ia merasa ada yang ganjil.

_Kira-kira apa?_

Dan mau tak mau Jimin meliriknya lagi.

"Apa lihat-lihat!", ketus Yoongi. Jimin hanya memasang wajah datarnya, "Siapa yang melihatmu? Aku hanya mencari dimana kadalku."

"Ooh kadal, bukankah ia ada di dekat balkonmu?"

_Skakmat._

Jimin hanya diam dan kembali bermain _Pou-_nya.

NYENYENYENYE

.

.

Malan harinya, Taehyung hanya mondar-mandir mencari Yoongi. Sejak ia pulang sekolah tadi ia tidak menemuinya hingga malam. Bahkan _Hyung-_nya hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli saat ia bertanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya di kamarnya, mencoba menghubungi Yoongi.

CKLEK

"Tae?"

Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini beralih ke arah _hyung-_nya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Begini, minggu ini bukannya akan ada rapat wali murid bukan? _Appa _sepertinya tidak bisa datang, dan aku sendiri malas datang. Jadi ikutlah rapat saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang _sih_?"

"Malas."

"Aisshh, eh tapi _hyung _tidak sekolah."

"_Ani._"

"Kalau begitu biar Yoongi-_hyung _yang datang."

"Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana ya. Atau aku lupa?"

"Kau _kan _memang pikun dan bodoh. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Yoongi-_hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Tapi, senyum itu memudar karena ada satu hal.

Ia tidak tahu Yoongi-_hyung _dimana.

"Apa _hyung_ benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Yoongi-_hyung_?", tanya Taehyung agak sedikit memelas. Ia tampak sedih. Namun tidak dengan Jimin. Ia hanya sedikit tersenyum.

Tolong dicatat, T-E-R-S-E-N-Y-U-M.

Jimin lalu menutup pintu dan berkata, "Tenang, dia ada padaku."

.

Hening sesaat setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup, Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dia ada padaku?" , ia sangat tahu perubahan raut muka Jimin.

_Itu berarti_

"YAAAH... PARKBAKAJIMIN!"

Taehyung berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, namun ada sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

'Kookie'

Dan Taehyung melupakan Yoongi saat itu juga.

.

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap seseorang yang tertidur dengan damainya. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hei, bangunlah. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur.", Jimin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yoongi.

Tidak ada respon.

"YAK! BANGUN!"

Jimin kembali mengguncang dan berteriak di telinga Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi hanya menggeliat dan kembali tidur.

"BANGUUUNN!"

Jimin menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti Yoongi.

Kembali tidak ada respon.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide, dan menuju ide tersebut.

Ia meletakkan kadalnya di dalam kaos Yoongi, dan sedikit meniupi lehernya.

"_Ssshh... geli."_

Yoongi menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya.

Dan wajah Jimin lah yang pertama kali ia lihat, dan kedua pucuk hidung mereka sudah menempel. Dan bibirnya hampir—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara Yoongi, bahkan ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Ia teringat Yoongi-_hyung _nya.

"_Tae, ada apa?"_

Tapi suara itu menyeretnya untuk mengabaikan teriakan tersebut.

Yoongi langsung berdiri di ranjang Jimin sambil mencari hal ganjil di tubuhnya. Lalu sesuatu menyembul di perutnya, dan ia menyingkap kaosnya.

Yoongi menatap horror apa yang ia lihat dibalik kaosnya.

Ia hampir berteriak lagi, tapi sebuah tangan membekap tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh."

"Hmppttt...Hah...hah APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang bertengger di mulutnya.

Dan kemudian Yoongi berjalan gusar kearah pintu kamar Jimin. Ia akan membuka kenop pintunya.

Namun sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan mau tidak mau ia terhuyung dan mengikuti arah tarikannya.

Dan dengan tidak sengaja wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan Jimin.

Namun ia merasa ganjal kembali.

Tidak bukan kadal, tapi yang ada di bawah hidungnya.

Itu berarti bibirnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

JIMIN MENCIUMNYA!

.

Jin sedang berada di _cafe _bersama dengan kekasihnya Minhyun, juga dengan dua manusia yang tidak bisa diam dari awal kedatangan mereka.

Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jin bahkan hanya memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah keduanya yang sibuk adu mulut dan berebut sesuatu.

Dan ia ingin mendorong mereka berdua ke dalam sumur ketika ia mengetahui apa yang mereka rebutkan.

Minhyun berkata, "Kalian bertengkar hanya karena milih _lavaboy _dan _watergirl? _Itu kan hanya _game_."

Oh, ia jadi teringat Yoongi saat mereka berdua juga bermain _game_ tersebut. Game kekompakan.

Tapi pada saat itu Yoongi hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak lihai bermain game, dan mereka-terus terusan kalah.

_Astaga_, ia ingat Yoongi lagi.

Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Ada apa?

.

Jimin terkejut saat ia merasa bibir dingin Yoongi menyentuh permukaaan bibirnya, hanya menempel. Tapi ada desiran halus menjalar ke tubuhnya.

_Oh man, _itu ciuman pertamanya.

Walaupun ia sudah mempunyai banyak mantan pacar, tapi jujur ia belum pernah berciuman. Hanya sebatas berpelukan atau bergandengan tangan saja.

Ia tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya heran, dan ia merasa ada cairan menetes di lengan Yoongi yang masih ia genggam.

Yoongi menangis.

"I..itu..", Yoongi menahan isakannya saat Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya. Jimin melihat sorot mata Yoongi yang benar-benar berbeda.

'Ciuman pertamaku, dan itu Jimin.', lanjutnya dalam batinnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Yoong—"

"Aku akan ke kamar, permisi."

Yoongi berbalik dan menuju ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Apa yang kulakukan Arrgghhh!"

.

.

Taehyung menjepit ponselnya dengan telinga kirinya dan tentu saja bahu kirinya. Ternyata ia masih menjawab panggilan Jungkook yang terdengar memelas diujung sana.

"Iya Jung, jadi kau tinggal mencari nilai mutlaknya saja. Iya aku akan mengajarimu besok, iya tenang—Loh Yoongi-_hyung_?—Ah sebentar Jung, aku ada urusan dulu. Daah~"

Taehyung dengan tidak rela menutup sambungannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya ke Yoongi dengan mata sembab.

Dan dari kamar Jimin.

"_Hyung_? Ada apa?"

Sementara Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasannya.", gumam Taehyung membuka kenop pintu kamar Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi meraih bingkai foto di dekat meja nakasnya. Ia menatap sendu objek yang tengah tersenyum dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam foto tersebut.

"_Hyung_ aku merindukanmu."

Ia benar-benar menangis sambil mengelus objek dalam foto tersebut. "Kau tau _hyung_? Aku baru saja memimpikanmu."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dan aku belum bisa melupakanmu."

Lalu ia memeluk foto itu dan menangis dalam diam.

Sementara di kamar Jimin, Taehyung mengomeli _hyung_-nya habis-habisan. Apa lagi yang _hyung_-nya lakukan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?", nada bicara Taehyung rendah, namun banyak penekanan disana. "Apa salah Yoongi-_hyung?_ Dia baik dan seperti _eomma_."

Dan disana terlihat perubahan raut muka Taehyung.

"Setelah _eomma _meninggal, aku menganggap semua wanita atau sejenisnya itu sama. Tapi, saat aku pertama kali melihat Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku merasa _eomma_ masih ada, masih hidup dan benar-benar mirip. Dan itu merubah cara pandangku terhadap siapapun."

Taehyung bergetar, ia menahan air matanya yang siap menjebol pelupuk matanya kapan saja. Ia jadi teringat dua orang, ah mungkin tiga orang.

_Eommanya-Yoongi-Jungkook_

Jimin merubah posisi duduknya membelakangi Taehyung menjadi menghadapnya. Walaupun sikapnya yang sudak tidak bisa ditolerir. Namun, jika dengan adiknya, ia akan benar-benar luluh. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu sering berbicara dengan adiknya.

"Jadi jangan sampai membuatnya menangis lagi, kulihat matanya memerah dan ia sesenggukan. Kau apakan dia?"

"Tidak ada, hanya meletakkan kadalku di punggungnya. Cengeng sekali _Ck_!", Jawab Jimin enteng tanpa dosa, padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya berbanding terbalik.

"Terserah."

Dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jimin.

Jimin menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

*flashback on*

_Yoongi masih tetap bersikukuh untuk membersihkan kamar Jimin. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi bebannya nanti_.

_Namun ia salah._

_Karena Jimin berkali-kali melemparkan benda di sekitarnya ke lantai, dan tak peduli dengan adanya Yoongi disana._

_Yoongi kembali mendengus._

"_Keluarlah, nanti buatkan aku makan siang."_

_Yoongi hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi keluar._

_._

_Sudah terlalu lama Yoongi tidak kembali bahkan sudah jam makan siang. Akhirnya Jimin terpaksa turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju dapur dan siap menghukum pembantunya._

_Dan ia melihat Yoongi tertidur di sofa depan televisi ._

"_Dasar!"_

_Dan ide Jimin mulai berlalu-lalang._

_Ia menggendong Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamarnya._

"_Ck! Digendong pun ia tidak bangun, apa didorong dari lantai tiga juga tetap tukang tidur."_

_Dan Jimin merebahkannya di ranjangnya. Bahkan entah dorongan dari mana ia menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi._

_*_flashback off*

.

.

Pagi ini suasana meja makan sangat hening, semuanya makan dalam keheningan.

Jimin hanya berusaha makan dengan tenang, sesekali ia melirik kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi berubah, ia benar-benar berbeda.

Tidak ada Yoongi yang membangunkan Jimin, bahkan Jimin tidak menjahili Yoongi. Dan itu sedikit...

Ganjil.

Tidak, bukan sedikit.

Tapi banyak.

"Aku berangkat."

Jimin membiarkan alat makannya tetap diatas meja. Sementara Taehyung menatap heran _hyung-_nya.

"Kau bilang malas ke sekolah?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah berseragam? Baiklah, aku kembali saja."

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya.

Yoongi hanya diam, tidak melakukan apapun selain makan. Dan Taehyung hanya menatap kepergian _hyung_-nya dengan wajah datar.

"Tae, _kajja_ kita berangkat."

"_Ne_."

.

.

"Haish... Jimin bolos lagi."

Namjoon melihat ponselnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Di hari rapat wali murid yang harusnya para OSIS untuk menjadi panitia acara. Dan Jimin sebagai ketua seksi konsumsi.

Dan dengan entengnya mengirim pesan bahwa ia tidak masuk.

_-Aku tidak ikut acara, malas-_

Ingin sekali ia datang ke rumah Jimin dan menjambak rambut Jimin sekaligus menyeretnya ke sekolah.

Tapi keinginannya langsung hilang ketika melihat kekasih dengan wajah lucunya tengah menghampirinya dengan membawa sekaleng minuman.

"Terima kasih, kau sangat perhatian."

Hoseok mendelik saat Namjoon mengambil minuman di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan kaleng minuman itu dari Namjoon, dan menjulurkan lidahnya padanya.

"Beli sendiri~"

Dan kemudian mereka berdua ricuh kembali dengan berebut sekaleng minuman.

Ooh... benar-benar romantis -_-

.

Jin berjalan terburu-buru ke gedung pertemuan para wali murid dengan membawa tumpukan kertas dan portofolio di atasnya. Ia terus menggerutu karena Namjoon, wakilnya. Tidak ada saat dibutuhkan.

"Cih.. kemana bocah itu, jangan-jangan mojok sama Hoseok."

_Nun _jauh disana Namjoon dan Hoseok bersin bersamaan, dan itu membuat mereka tertawa dan bergandengan menuju kantin.

Terimakasih untuk Kim Seokjin.

Matanya menelusuri setiap jalan, mungkin Namjoon ada dan ia akan meninju hidung Namjoon jika bertemu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang dengan kemeja biru muda yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang murid, sepertinya kelas sepuluh.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat begitu ia dapat melihat wajah objek pandangnya.

"Yoongi..."

_To Be Continued_

Hiyaaaaa XD akhirnyaaa bisa update, maaf untuk para readers yang sudah ngamuk-ngamuk XD #ditendang

Maaf sekali lagi karena baru post, dikarenakan laptop yang mengalami degradasi RAM dan putusnya hubungan kabel pada charger telah mengalami kontrovesi hati [ngomong apasih -_-]

Yang Jelas, buat reader yang benar-benar ikhlas membacanya, saya yakin kalian orangnya baik karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict absurd ini.

Untuk sekedar kenalan, silahkan yang mau cekcok masalah ff atau masalah author boleh invite pin 52992E9C atau Whatsapp : 083856380350

Last, mind to review? Karena review kalian adalah semangat author #lebay -_-

See ya 3


	4. Chapter 4

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik kayshone

Cast : Member BTS and other

Pair : Find it by yourself :p

Rating : Sama kayak pair :v #ditendang

Warning : BL, OOC, Typo everywhere, GJ

.

.

.

-Kayshone Present-

.

.

Love Cycle

Chapter IV

.

.

Enjoy~

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat begitu ia dapat melihat wajah objek pandangnya.

"Yoongi..."

.

.

Jimin masih gegulingan diatas ranjangnya. Jujur ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Awalnya _sih _ia akan tidur karena amat teramat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ditambah lagi ulahnya semalam.

_Tuh kan_ ia jadi bingung sendiri.

Ia masih gelisah guling-guling kesana-kemari. Sampai ada sebuah telepon masuk di ponselnya.

'Lee Hyeri'

Ia hanya menatap ponselnya heran, tidak biasanya ia menerima telepon darinya.

Mantan kekasihnya.

Omong-omong ia adalah mantan Jimin yang paling berbeda diantara yang lain. Karena Hyeri selalu menerima apa yang Jimin putuskan, dari menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dengan _make up_ sampai ia meminta putus Hyeri tetap menerimanya. Ketika ia bingung setiap ia meminta putus pada mantan-mantan selain Hyeri, pasti mereka akan protes dan _ngebet_ minta rujuk. Sebenarnya _sih_ biasa saja saat mereka tidak bertemu Jimin, mereka tidak mencarinya _kok_.

Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah setiap Jimin ada atau lewat di hadapan mereka, pasti akan dikejar habis-habisan. Belum lagi dengan yang belum kesampaian menjadi pacar seorang Jimin.

Mungkin contohnya Hyera yang tempo hari mengejar Jimin dan Jimin bersembunyi di kelasnya, atau Irene yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu ia tahu kalau Jimin baru putus dengan Hyera.

Dan lain-lain yang belum tentu Jimin bisa menjelaskannya.

"Hhh... dia perempuan yang terlalu baik, aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi lebih dalam.", ujarnya membiarkan ponselnya tetap menyala. Jujur ia tidak ada rasa lagi dengannya, hanya saja jika dilihat dari tingkah lakunya Hyeri benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Dan tiba-tiba ia tersentak begitu mendapati ponselnya berdering kembali. Ia melirik kearah ponselnya, pesan.

"SIALAAAAAAN!", teriaknya segera membanting ponselnya lalu memasukkan ke sakunya dan menyabet _blazer_-nya. Lalu ia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

'**Aku lihat adikmu berangkat sekolah dengan seseorang, ternyata adikmu benar-benar manis. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengajaknya bermain. Jadi pertimbangkan tuan Park. '**

.

.

Jin tersadar ketika sebuah tangan mampir di bahunya. Ia berbalik dan melihat siapa di belakangnya.

"Hai _hyung_, kau sibuk? Aku akan membeli buku hari ini, bisa antarkan aku?"

Jin hanya mengangguk, Minhyun kekasihnya yang dibelakangnya. Oh lihatlah sekarang ia mulai ingat Yoongi lagi. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

"Emm... mencari siapa _hyung_?"

"Ah—_ani._ Aku akan mengantarkan berkas, sampai jumpa nanti."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecut, ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jin dari awal mereka berpacaran. Jin sendiri bahkan masih enggan menciumnya, mungkin hanya dirinya yang akan mencium pipi Jin saja, setelah itu mereka hanya berpergian berdua. Dan begitupun selalu Minhyun yang mendominasi.

Sebenarnya yang jadi sisi pria siapa _sih_? Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Biarlah, aku tetap harus sabar. _Fighting_!"

.

Hoseok mengaduk ramennya dengan keji. Ia melirik Namjoon yang sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya.

Lagi.

"_Anjir_ gak kapok dia.", gumamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ani._"

"Ooh.."

Namjoon melihat Hoseok yang cemberut dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya amat teramat sangat lucu. Ia memotretnya tanpa mengubah posisi _gadget_-nya dari tangannya. Lalu ia mengirimnya ke akun _Line _kekasihnya.

Hoseok melihat ponselnya yang berdering, ia melihat apa yang dikirimkan oleh Namjoon. Ia hanya mendengus kesal.

'_Dasar bodoh, gak peka_.'

Namun matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat satu pesan masuk ke akunnya.

'**Hari ini appa dan eomma ku pulang. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi setelah ini langsung ke rumahku.'**

Dan kini keduanya hanya cengar-cengir dan saling melempar senyum.

"Emm... aku ada rapat, bisa kutinggal dulu?"

Lalu Namjoon mencium pipi Hoseok sebentar dan pergi ke ruang rapat, meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terpaku disana.

.

"Sudah _hyung_, ruangnya disana. Aku ingin ke kelas, nanti kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke ruang rapat.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Astaga_, Jungkook memintaku mengajarinya matematika!"

Dan ia pun berlari menuju perpustakan.

.

Jimin mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tidak terlalu perduli akan peraturan lalu lintas kali ini.

Tolong jangan ditiru, _oke._

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Arrgghh..."

Jimin memarkir sepeda motornya di parkiran. Ia langsung mencari keberadaan adiknya dengan meneleponnya.

"_Haish, _angkat Tae."

"YAK JIMIN!"

Jimin berbalik dan melihat Jin dengan tatapan –aku-akan-mengulitimu-hidup-hidup- yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Jika ini di _anime _pasti dibelakang Jin sudah ada aura hitam yang membara.

_Oh_! Sekarang ia dalam masalah besar.

Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak butuh cengiranmu! Cepat ke ruang OSIS, ada rapat!"

"Tapi _kan_ ada rapat wali murid juga. Kenapa kau tidak ke ruang rapat saja?"

"BERISIK! CEPAT MASUK!"

.

Taehyung memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung mencari Jungkook. Hatinya sangat senang sekarang, mungkin ia akan memberikan soal yang sulit untuk Jungkook agar ia bisa berlama-lama disana. Ia langsung tersenyum saat itu juga.

_Eh, _itu modus dari Taehyung.

Namun senyumannya hilang seketika saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

Bukan karena itu, tapi karena seseorang di seberang bangku yang Jungkook duduki.

_Sunbae_-nya yang berisik, centil, dan usil.

Taehyung mendengus, lalu ia menuju ke rak-rak buku dan mencari komik. Ia membiarkan Jungkook dengan Zelo yang sudah larut dalam diskusi mereka.

Ia sudah _kecolongan start_ dengan _sunbae_-nya.

Dan ia sedikit kecewa.

.

.

Rapat sudah selesai. Yoongi keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendelik saat itu juga.

Ponselnya ketinggalan.

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh."

"Min Yoongi?"

"Eh?"

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia merasa kaku dan ujung kakinya mengeras saat itu juga.

Dan ia berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga.

.

"Min Yoongi?"

Ia berbalik, dan Minhyun tahu kalau itu sepupunya. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal sudah bungkam atas kelakuan _eomma-_nya.

"Minhyun."

Kini ia mendengar Yoongi mengerjap dan memanggil namanya, Yoongi masih ingat dirinya.

Dan setelah itu Minhyun merangkul erat sepupunya.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang _hyung_?"

"Aku tinggal di tempat yang aman, hehe. Tenang saja."

"Umm... Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Yoongi sedikit canggung menghadapi sepupunya. Ia teringat kata-kata bibinya jangan sampai ia ada di hadapan keluarganya lagi. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena seseorang.

Kim Seokjin.

*flashback on*

"_Yoongi hyung, kau tahu namja yang ada di acara pesta kemarin?"_

"_Yang mana? Ada banyak namja disana."_

_Minhyun menerawang, "Umm.. Aduh aku lupa."_

_Yoongi mengeryit, kemarin kan banyak yang namja yang hadir._

"_Ah aku akan tanya eomma saja, daah~"_

_._

"_Yoongi, ini kekasihmu?"_

"_I-iya."_

"_Putuskan dia, Minhyun menyukainya. Dan ia tidak tahu"_

"_Ta-tapi dia..."_

"_Putuskan sekarang, aku tidak mau tahu. Dan jangan katakan pada Minhyun kalau dia pacarmu."_

_*_flashback off*

"Apa kau bersekolah disini?"

"E-eh ne.", Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waaah... kapan aku masuk?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Mungkin besok."

"Mau dijemput? Aku ingin tahu tempat tinggalmu, _hyung_ sih kenapa ngotot ingin pindah rumah. Padahal _kan _itu rumahmu sendiri. Jadi aku, _appa, _dan _eomma _saja yang dirumah."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. Yang dikatakan Minhyun berbanding terbalik dari yang ia alami.

"Tidak usah, ah aku akan pergi sekarang daah~"

"Kenapa dari tadi aku ditinggal terus _sih_.", gumam Minhyun sedikit kesal.

.

.

Jimin tidak fokus saat rapat berlangsung. Semua yang Jin katakan hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kirinya. Beda dengan Namjoon, kini ia malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"YAK JIMIN NAMJOON APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?", Gongchan selaku divisi kedisplinan menggebrak meja dan melempar keduanya dengan botol air mineral.

Sadis.

"INI ZELO JUGA KEMANA ASTAGAAA!"

Amuknya lagi.

Nun jauh disana Zelo bersin.

Jin hanya _pokerface_ ditempat.

_Apa ia harus memberhentikan rapat?_

.

Zelo mengusap hidungnya, sementara Jungkook terperanjat kaget.

"_Mian jung._"

"Tidak apa-apa _sunbae_."

"Hhh... sudah kubilang panggil aku _Oppa_."

"YAK!"

Jungkook kembali terperanjat.

Taehyung sudah menahan amarahnya dari tadi, bahkan Jungkook tidak mencarinya.

Jadi, siapa yang butuh _sih_?

"Oh! Hai Taeh—te—emm.."

"Taehyung.", jelas Taehyung tajam.

"Tolong, ini di perpustakaan. Jangan bertengkar disini.", Kini Jungkook angkat bicara.

"Tidak Jung, kau bukan perempuan. Jangan mau memanggilnya dengan kata-kata itu."

Zelo memutar bola matanya malas, namun ia berteriak dan dihadiahi tamparan kasih sayang dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"YAK BOCAH JANGAN BAWA JUNGKOOK KU!"

PLAKPLAKPLAK

.

"_Hyung? _Aku lelah, kenapa kau menyeretku? Aku belum selesai dengan tugasku."

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.", merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung ia pun melangkah ke kelas.

Namun lengannya ditahan oleh Taehyung, dan ia menarik lengan Jungkook dan mendorongnya ke dinding di dekatnya.

Jungkook hanya meringis, ia lalu mendongak dan menangkap tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, lalu matanya melembut dan berubah menjadi datar.

'_Apa yang kulakukan, astaga.'_, serunya dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sadar.

"Hyung k..kau mau ap—"

"Ada semut."

"Hah?"

Taehyung hanya mundur dan menjauh, lalu ia dilanda kecanggungan saat itu juga. Sementara Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"Tidak bukan itu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan _sunbae _centil itu."

"Eh? Kena—"

"Haishh... aku tidak suka Jung. Arrgghh..."

Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Maksudnya apa?"

.

"Yoongi _hyung_, ayo pulang."

"Eeeh... kau bilang mau sekolah dulu tadi."

"_Shireo_, ayo pulang cepat. Nanti ketinggalan bus.

"Ah, ya ya kita pulang sekarang."

Dan Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya was-was, ia tidak ingin bertemu Minhyun lagi, dan tentunya...

Kim Seokjin.

.

Setelah insiden lemparan kasih sayang dari Gongchan. Jin benar-benar menghentikan rapat. Kenapa ia bisa memiliki anggota yang benar-benar luar biasa?

Luar biasa aneh maksudnya.

Jimin berlari mencari adiknya, Taehyung yang belum diketahui keberadaannya. Bahkan panggilannya tidak terjawab satu pun.

Namun ia kembali mengecek ponselnya, dan melihat satu pesan masuk.

Sekarang Jimin benar-benar uring-uringan.

"ARRGHHH INI SATU APALAGI YAAMPUUUNNN!"

Ia menatap horor ponselnya, kenapa sekarang jadi begitu sulit?

**Adikmu atau mantan kekasihmu yang cantik ini. Namanya Lee Hyeri bukan? Adikmu yang tidak akan hamil jika kami melakukannya, atau dia? Lagipula dia mantan kekasihmu kan? Lepaskan saja atau yang lain akan terlibat seperti ibumu.**

Jimin benar-benar kalang kabut sekarang, ia bingung akan kemana. Namun sebuah _mms_ masuk dan itu foto yang memperlihatkan dua namja berjalan membelakangi kamera sebagai objeknya.

Dan bisa dipastikan, dari rambut dan pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin semakin kalap saat ia mengetahui kalau mereka ada tak jauh dari sekolah.

Dan mungkin sekarang?

Oh, sekarang Jimin benar-benar bukan warga negara yang baik jika ia terus melanggar peraturan lalu lintas.

_Persetan dengan peraturan_

Itu yang Jimin katakan dalam hatinya sekarang.

.

Yoongi dan Taehyung baru turun dari bus dan berjalan di trotoar menuju ke rumah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus.

Taehyung mengecek ponselnya, "Jimin _hyung_? Menelepon sebanyak ini? Apa dia sakit dirumah?"

Yoongi mendengarnya, ia hanya menoleh ke Taehyung dengan tanda tanya besar di raut wajahnya. Kini mereka mulai melewati gang kecil sebagai jalan pintas ke rumah.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia meneleponku sebanyak ini memangnya ada apa?"

"Mungkin karena kami."

"Eh?"

Dan saat itu juga mereka menyesal sudah memilih lewat jalan pintas.

Taehyung menyembunyikan Yoongi di belakangnya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu. Ia berjengit melihat tiga orang di depannya.

"Hai adik manis, apa kabar?"

"Kalian mau apa?", ujar Taehyung dingin.

Yoongi hanya berkali-kali menelepon Jimin dengan ponsel Taehyung. Namun tak ada jawaban, jadi mungkin ia akan menelepon 911.

Dan saat ia akan menekan tombol _dial_ sebuah tangan menarik ponsel yang ditangannya dengan kasar.

"_Woah_, lihatlah Hyun. Apa kau tahu dia siapa?"

Pemilik nama hanya melihat sejenak, lalu ia menyerigai.

"Min Yoongi yang biasanya menolak setoran uang itu? Ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali."

Yoongi hanya menyalak, melihat tiga orang di dekatnya. Ia ingat selalu dengan mereka. Yang setiap harinya memukul, bahkan menjambaknya karena ia tidak menyetor uang hasil jerih payahnya untuk panti.

Donghyun, Jeongmin, Youngmin.

"Pantas saja kami jarang melihatmu, ternyata kekeke."

"Jadi adik manis, mau ikut kami?"

Youngmin, menarik lengan Taehyung dan sang pemilik tentunya meronta untuk melepasnya. Bahkan ia memukul dan menendang dengan sebisanya.

Tapi semua percuma, ia berhadapan bukan dengan orang biasa.

"BRENGSEK LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!"

Yoongi kalap, ia menghampiri Taehyung dan akan melayangka—

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Yoongi kalah cepat, mungkin nasibnya akan kembali menjadi Yoongi yang dulu.

"Mau mati kau? Hmm?"

Jeongmin menarik rambut Yoongi sementara Donghyun siap-siap melayangkan pukulan selanjutnya.

"Yah, jangan apa-apakan Yoongi _hyung._"

Taehyung menyentak cengkraman Youngmin, namun itu percuma. Dan Youngmin juga menambahkan pukulan tepat di lehernya yang membuat Taehyung lemas dan limbung perlahan.

"Sial.", mata Yoongi berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"BRENGSEK HENTIKAN!"

Pandangan Yoongi menuju ke sumber suara, _oh _baguslah ia melihat dua, tiga atau banyak Jimin tak jauh di depannya.

.

Jimin langsung memberhentikan sepeda motornya ketika berhenti di halte bus. Ia menyalakan _GPS-_nya begitu Tehyung menelepon walaupun hanya satu kali. Dan ia yakin mereka ada di sekitar sini. Ia mengikuti jalan dari poselnya dan tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Ia lalu berjalan bahkan berlari mencari sumber suara.

Dan disinilah, di geng kecil jalan pintas dekat rumahnya. Keadaan benar-benar sunyi, dan membuat mata Jimin membulat lebar. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Yoongi dengan memar di sudut bibirnya.

_Oh! _Omong-omong dengan bibir. Ia jadi tering—

Persetan dengan bibir..

"BRENGSEK HENTIKAN!"

Dan ia melihat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya, dengan mata sayunya.

Dan saat itu juga Jimin merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit melihatnya, ada perasaan aneh pada paru-parunya.

"Oh, halo Tuan Park! Lihat siapa yang kubawa."

Kini ia beralih ke arah Youngmin yang setengah memeluk adik tersayangnya dengan mata terpejam.

Matanya memanas, ia benar-benar mendidih dibuatnya.

"SIALAAAAANN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!", Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diraihnya kerah Donghyun dan memukulnya dengan brutal. Ia tidak peduli dengan Youngmin dan Jeongmin yang mulai meningnggalkan Taehyung dan Yoongi dan beralih membantu Donghyun.

Jujur Jimin tidak merasa sakit. Mungkin karena tertutup oleh rasa emosinya yang benar-benar memuncak.

Yoongi perlahan menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tidak ada respon, ia pun mengecek jalan napasnya.

"Untung hanya pingsan.", gumamnya mengusap Taehyung dan terus berdoa. Ia sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Ulah Donghyung memukul kedua kakinya dengan kuatnya.

Adu jotos itu berlangsung sengit. Sekarang hanya tinggal Youngmin dan Jimin saja. Donghyun dan Jeongmin sudah terkapar saat Jimin dengan kerasnya membenturkan kepala keduanya.

Youngmin mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, lebih jelasnya menyerigai melihat Jimin dengan napas terengah-engah di depannya.

"Karena aku berbaik hati, aku akan memberimu dua pilihan saja. Adikmu atau mantan kekasihmu itu yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihku. Ooh, atau si manis Yoongi itu."

Jimin menatap tajam Youngmin. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu Yoongi? Itu pertanyaan baru untuknya.

"Hyeri tidak menyukaimu. _Stupid_!"

"Akan kubuat dia menyukaiku. Lagi pula aku dengar kau belum melakukan 'itu' juga bukan? Aku akan membuatnya mendesah dibawahku."

"Dan akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga."

Ucapan Jimin benar-benar datar dan dingin.

"Whoa... Serahkan saja, toh dia mantan kekasihmu saja bukan? Kenapa kau melarangku? Bahkan dia sekarang bukan hakmu."

BUGH

"Jangan."

BUGH

"Sekali-kali."

BUGH

"Menyentuhnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak segan-segan menjebloskanmu ke jeruji besi."

Tambah Jimin dengan pukulan terakhirnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Taehyung dan Yoongi.

'_Ck!_ Lihat saja tuan Park."

Ujarnya mengajak dua temannya pergi.

.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan memar sana-sini. Ia langsung berdiri, namun kakinya benar-benar tidak kuat bangun.

"Jangan paksakan bodoh!", tukas Jimin menahan pinggang Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_?", Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya menelisik.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun, Tae bawa motorku pulang."

Jimin melempar kuncinya ke Taehyung. "Lalu kau?"

"Rumah sudah dekat, aku akan membawanya pulang."

"Tapi-Tae masih pusing bukan?", Yoongi memasang wajah khawatir.

"Hehe... _ani_, aku sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi. Aku hanya takut mereka berbuat aneh-aneh. Makanya aku tidur saja. Oh ya _hyung_ jangan macam-macam dengan Yoongi-_hyung _ya."

Dan Taehyung pun meninggalkan gang itu dan mencari motor Jimin.

"Tidak mungkin aku membopongmu, ayo naik."

Yoongi menatap Jimin heran.

"Mau pulang tidak, kalau tidak aku tinggal sa—"

Greb

Dan Yoongi naik ke punggung Jimin dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Kau _kan_ selalu merepotkan."

.

.

Minhyun tampak lihat-lihat buku di hadapannya. Ia serius dan melihat judul buku-buku tebal di depannya.

"Mau mampir dulu?"

"Ani, aku langsung pulang saja."

"Ah, nde. Gomawo untuk bukunya."

CUP

Minhyun mencium pipi Jin dan keluar dari mobil Jin. Sementara Jin hanya memasang wajah berkerut. Ia berpacaran dengan Minhyun saat Yoongi meminta putus dan Minhyun yang menghiburnya, tapi itu tidak cukup. Ia hanya menerima perasaan Minhyun saat itu.

Ia melihat rumah Minhyun yang dulunya adalah rumah Yoongi. Ia bahkan masih teringat saat ia pertama bertemu dengan keluarga Min dan melihat Yoongi.

Ia pernah berusaha melepaskan Yoongi dan melupakannya. Namun ia tidak bisa, entah mengapa. Hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan kalau ia...

Masih mencintai Yoongi.

'Haahh... apa yang kupikirkan?'

.

.

BRUKK

"Aduduh~", Jimin meringis saat menghempaskan Yoongi di sofa ruang tamu. Yoongi memekik tertahan.

"Berapa berat badanmu itu, _astaga_ berat sekali."

Yoongi hanya diam dan melihat Jungkook mulai menuruni tangga dan membawa kotak P3K.

"Kembalilah Jung, makan dan tidur!", perintah Jimin.

"Lalu Yoongi-_hyung_?"

Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung, lalu adiknya langsung pergi dan melaksanakan perintah Jimin. Ia ingat saat Jimin kalap tadi, pasti ia akan jadi sasaran kalau menolak.

"Tapi jangan apa-apakan Yoo—"

"BERISIK."

.

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Jimin berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat obati aku!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia langsung mengambil kompres dan menyeka memar di wajah Jimin. Jimin sedikit meringis merasakan saat kain yang dipegang Yoongi menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi. Dia yang tiba-tiba masuk di kehidupannya ini membuatnya berbeda. Mungkin ia sedikit terhibur, karena ia bosan mengerjai _ahjuma _yang sekarang sedang tidak di rumah ini untuk sementara. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat itu juga, walaupun itu perih.

"Ada apa?"

"He?"

"Kenapa Tuan tersenyum?"

"Berisik! Cepat selesaikan, aku mengantuk."

.

.

"Duh, duh yang mau ketemu mertua.", Ejek Namjoon.

Hoseok hanya mencibir dan mengetuk pintu rumah Namjoon.

"Kenapa diketuk? Ini rumahku bukan?"

Dan Hoseok pun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Woah, _hyung_ masuklah. _Appa _dan _eomma _menunggu didalam."

DEGDEGDEG

Hoseok berdebar, ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Namjoon. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang berubah drastis. Diraihnya punggung tangan Hoseok dan dikecupnya ringan.

"Jangan gugup, tenang saja."

Hoseok heran, biasanya Namjoon hanya akan menggandeng tangannya dan mengelus rambutnya saja selama ini. Namun dari hari ini di kantin saat ia mencium pipinya dan baru saja punggung tangannya dicium.

Itu terasa berbeda.

Dan sampailah keduanya di ruang makan. Disana sudah ada berbagai macam masakan yang aromanya terkuar kesana-kemari. Andai tidak ada orang tua Namjoon pasti sekarang pasangan _absurd _itu pasti berebutan makanan dan makan dengan rakusnya.

Namjoon duduk di depan _Eomma_-nya, sementara Hoseok duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang duduk di samping Nyonya Kim. Sementara _appa-_nya duduk di antara Namjoon dan Nyonya Kim.

"Jadi ehm-ini Hoseok, kekasihku."

Nyonya Kim hanya melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum canggung disana. Namjoon menautkan jemarinya pada jemari kekasihnya di bawah meja. Dan Namjoon merasakan tanga Hoseok yang mulai dingin.

"_Appa _tidak merestuinya."

"_Eomma _juga."

JLEGER

Jawaban keduanya memecah keheningan bersamaan dengan petir dari luar rumah. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga hati Hoseok merasakannya.

KRAUK KRAUK

Kini Jungkook memecah keheningan dengan mengunyah keripik kentang di tangannya, yang langsung di pelototi oleh Namjoon.

"Kenapa kalian tidak merestuinya? Bukannya kalian selalu memintaku untuk mengajaknya bertemu kalian?"

"Putuskan sekarang, aku beri waktu satu jam dari sekarang. _Appa _tidak suka kekasihmu itu."

DEG

Ini yang Hoseok takutkan dari dulu.

Pisah dengan kekasih berisiknya, walaupun dia sendiri juga sama berisiknya.

"Tidak akan."

Dan detik itu juga Namjoon menyeret Hoseok keluar rumah dan meninggalkan rumah walau saat itu gerimis.

Hoseok tahu Namjoon sangat uring-uringan sekarang. Ia melihat Namjoon didepannya yang tengah mengendarai motornya tidak dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

Sampai mereka berhenti di taman yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Bahkan matahari sudah mulai berpindah ke bagian bumi lain dan menghangatkannya.

Namjoon berhadapan dengan Hoseok, matanya masih kalap. Ia belum bisa menerima apa yang diputuskan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi..."

Hoseok memecah keheningan.

Namjoon hanya diam.

"Aku turuti permintaan kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku berusaha mempertahankamu, tapi kau minta dilepaskan? Apa maumu?"

Hoseok menggeleng, ia tahu jika Namjoon sedang marah. Biasanya _kan_ mereka akan berakhir dengan tertawa dan berjalan beriringan lalu membeli jajanan saat mereka bertengkar.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Bukan itu maksudku ta—"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?", Namjoon hampir di puncaknya. Ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai amarahnya.

"KATAKAN! APA KAU PIKIR AKU MAIN-MAIN SELAMA INI?! APA KAU MENGANGGAP INI MAIN-MAIN HA!?"

Hoseok berjengit saat Namjoon benar-benar membentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Namjoon semarah ini. "Aku tidak peduli pendapat mereka berdua. Mau itu setuju atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!"

Hoseok terdiam sampai setetes ai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya menahan tangisnya, dan itu bukan air matanya.

"Aku antar pulang sekarang."

Lalu Namjoon meninggalkan Hoseok dan berjalan lebih dahulu. Kemana Namjoon yang selalu menautkan jemarinya? Hoseok baru menyadari kalau itu bukan air hujan, tapi air matanya.

Dan sekarang Hoseok mulai membenci hujan.

Saat itu juga.

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke arah kamar Yoongi. Sejak tadi Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi keluar kamarnya.

'Apa dia kesakitan ya?'

Batin Jimin saat ia mengingat ada memar di kedua kaki Yoongi dan sudut bibirnya.

CKLEK

Ternyata Yoongi tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Jimin menghampirinya dan menyingkap selimut Yoongi. Ia menyingsing celana kain yang digunakan Yoongi.

Dan terlihatlah memar besar di masing-masing betisnya. Jimin menatap sendu Yoongi yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa yang tuan lakukan?"

Yoongi mengerjap dan langsung duduk, namun ia merasa nyeri menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Belum kau obati."

"_Ani _nanti saja."

"Bodoh."

Jimin mengambil kompres dari kamar mandi Yoongi, tentunya air hangat. Ia mulai mengompres sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Biar aku sendi—"

"Diam, dan jangan menolak."

Yoongi hanya diam saat Jimin mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi, wajah mereka dekat. Dan Jimin merasakan deru napas Yoongi.

Dan saat itu juga perasaan aneh itu datang lagi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang berbeda, kini sedikit melembut. Ia mengehentikan aktifitasnya, dan menjauhkan lap kompres dari wajah Yoongi.

Dan Jimin mendekat, menatap lurus manik Yoongi. Dan itu membuat darahnya berdesir kembali.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAIIII XD DAKUH KEMBALI EKEKEKE

Ini crita kok makin absurd ya XD, terimakasih untuk reader yang masih setia membaca dan mereview bahkan menjadikan favorit. You'll Da Real MVP akaka XD

Maafkan dakuh tidak membalas review selama tiga chapter, mungkin beberapa saja. Tapi tetep aku bakalan bales untuk kali ini dan seterusnya.

Chapt 1-3:

**she3nn0** : ehehe review pertama, tetteetteet #backsoundgagal Iya iya

: Ehehe, ini sudah di next Gomawo

**Kamong Jjong** : Iya tuh, karungin aja si Jimin :o

: eheheh maaf belum ada adegan yang ke rating M. Authornya belum berani nulis begituan, baca raing M aja gemeteran *curhat

**KimmyJinV.s** : Ehehe... Maaf ya V nya sama Kook, tapi nanti aku buatin JinV ekeke

**tifagyeomi97** : Jimin nggak badboy, cuman mesum sedikit waks.

**98Rikey** : Iya sudah di next haha

**ChaYoung** : Maaf ini udah di next, maaf baru bales kkkk #ditendang

**SugaSugar** : makasih ahaha, Yoonginya takut kalo ngelawan Jimin makin buas(?)

**anthi** **lee** : ini sudah next, mind to review?

**noname** : Iya lavlav balik hehe

**luna** : saran diterima, terimakasih masukannya :3

**exoo12** : siap, laksanakan

**she3nn0** : Hehe si review pertama muncul lagi #ditendang. Ehehe iya mungkin

**Kamong** **Jjong** : di chapt 4 Yoongi ketemu Jin loh #kedipkedipcentil

**SuperCloud** **Nov** : iya tae nggak papa kok, hehe. Keep review ya :3

: Hehe, minjem nama aja kok. Iya JinSuga ketemu kok. Ekekek Zelo sedang masa on fire mendapatkan Jungkook :v

**driccha** : iya terima kasih :3 #peluk #digampar

**tifagyeomi97** : ehehe.. simak aja terus ya #maksa #ditendang

: Siip bakal dibiin kok /toss/

**wolf12** : maaf ya, author pinjem namanya Boyfriend ajah hehe :3

**firelight** : Taehyung seme aokaokaok :3

**FyRraiy** : iya iya, sudah di next. Review ditunggu :3

**Enjieee** : Iya sudah di next, keep review ya :3

**Hope** : Sudah di next, eaea

**minsugal** : Ehehe bunuh aja si Jimin haha, iyap bener, bener, dan balikannya itu ndak tau hehe. Simak aja :3. Oooh itu kan gak sengaja nyiumnya waks.

**she3nn0** : Aaah balik lagi XD hehehe mian kelamaan apdetnya :v

: Iya ndak sengaja kok :v . Okesip

**Phylindan** : Aah kak Phyl, hehe aku dikasih tau temenku buat liat karyanya kakak. Dan aku merasa itu bener-bener karya beda kayak punyaku :o . Da aku mah apa atuh hiks(?). Terimakasih sudah mau mereview fanfict absurd ini kak :3

**Githa891** : Ehehe welcome to absurd fanfict kekeke #dicekekV , iya ini sudah di next.

**dindanafsiah** : Oke saran diterima, hehe okesip ini chapt 4 selamat menikmati(?)

**SugarSwag** : Haiii #ikutjungkirbalik Oke haha reviewnya unyu deh :3 ini chapt 4 selamat menikmati(?)

**Enjieee** : iya, btw pin kamu yang mana hehe. Aku bingung? Mungkin boleh di ping biar aku tau :3

**YoonMin** : Hehe kayaknya Jiminnya bakalan ngamuk kalo Yoongi ke Jin lagi. Ini chapt 4 nya sudah hadir(?)

**Alien4D** : Iyaah XD KAWININ AJA XD XD Oke VKook bakal ditambah kok XD lavlav balik :3

**xxx** : Aduuhh XD pukpuk ya sayang, oya kamu ubek-ubek akun aku. Ada ff Namhopenya kok XD

**xilian94** : iya gomawo XD sudah di next silahkan dibaca [kalo mau]

**Guest** : Kamu maunya author namja ato yeoja? Eh nggak deng author 100% yeoja. Tapi tingkah author kayak namja wks :v


End file.
